When everythings made to be broken
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: I'm the guy who always picks her up from parties, always the shoulder to cry on. I'm the one who stays up with her to hear hear problems. I'm the nice guy that never gets the girl, I'm just her close friend, nothing more. Songfic Iris. Jyoumi


Hey guys, this is my Valentines Day fic. I've had this idea forever but couldn't think of a good time to write is and put it up, so Valentines Day has been my inspiration.

I think you've all probably figured out the couple by now, well, I would hope you have. I like this couple, the nerd getting the really pretty girl. Kinda represents my life, only difference is I still have to get the girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls

This story starts of in the third person, but goes into first person after the first 2 paragraphs.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this

The night sky was dark, and the streets below were still. Building with little or no light stood high above the streets. Life was quite, too quite, but this did not matter, for an aspiring doctor had just walked into his little apartment on the tenth floor, hoping for some peace before the new day starts in less than five minutes.

Joe sat down in his comfy arms chair. In normal situations he would be complaining about how his back would become twisted and bent form this chair, but not tonight. Tonight Joe just sat and slept as he thought about a certain female…

Oh Mimi, what I would give just for you to know who I am, what I wouldn't see just so that you could see me. If only, but, that's never going to happen…

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

I heard my cell phone ring as I pulled it out I looked at the caller ID. Mimi. There's only one reason why someone would call this late at night, she must be in trouble. I hope I can get to her in time.

I quickly answered my phone to hear a woman weeping on the other end. _"Joe, please come pick me up"_

"Mimi, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"_No"_ she said as she began sniffing, _"please, just come"_

"Mimi, I'm on my way, just hold on" I said as I hung up. I got in my car when I realised I had no idea where to go to. I quickly flipped out my cell phone and called her for directions.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

I stopped by the place Mimi told me she was at. I could hear the bass from the rave music from a good 100m away from the house where I unfortunately had to park my car. This was going to be a long evening. I hope I didn't miss her; it did take me some time to get here. I really do hope she's still okay.

I walked up to the entrance of the massive house where Mimi had told me to come fetch her. I was seriously contemplating going, but something kept me there, probably the same thing that kept me there every time I'm supposed to pick her up.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

I rang the doorbell and waited a few moments… nothing. "Okay, well I guess no one heard me" I said as I turned around

"Joe? Where are you going?" I heard- her.

"Come on, the party's just getting started?" Mimi informed me.

"I thought you were in trouble Mimi, why did you call?" I asked her, a bit annoyed with the fact that she'd called me over for no apparent reason.

"I'm fine now Joe" Mimi told me, though I suspected otherwise, she never gets over things that quickly.

"Mimi, one time I had to spend a whole week with you, comforting you, because your boyfriend broke up with you"

"It was a serious relationship!" she stubbornly argued.

"You'd only been going out for a week!" I could see the tears threaten to fall from her eyes, though she refused to let them fall, "Mimi, I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean it that way" I said apologetically. Without wring she ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug that anyone's ever received, well, it was the biggest one I've ever gotten.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"Come on Meems, I'll take you home" I told her reassuringly.

"No!" she blurted out, "No, I don't want to be alone" she whimpered as she buried her head in my shoulder.

"Okay, okay, shh" I hushed head as I wrapped my arms around her to try and comfort her. "We can go back to my apartment" I told her. She looked up at me with teary eyes and in her hazelnut eyes I could see that she was thankful, though, I don't think she could find the words to say what she was trying to say.

It doesn't bother me; just being with her is more than enough thanks I need. She's there for me when I need her; I'm there for her to. We understand each other; I would let anyone else see the side of me that I show her, I don't want the world to see me.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

You show more of yourself to certain people the more you get to know them. As I help Mimi to my car I looked around me, the mountains in the background suited the chilled air that would pass through Mimi's long brown hair, which now had pink highlights. I took off my jacket and placed it over Mimi's shoulders. I just felt like and instinct, to help keep Mimi safe. I don't know about reliability but I know when a friend like Mimi needs me, especially with the phase that she's been going through lately.

I started the car and as we went to my apartment I tried to ask her what was wrong. She didn't answer. She would just shake her head, as if they were so bad she was trying to shake the memory away.

We arrived at my apartment and I switched on the light, we sat down and had a regular conversation. I think sometimes that's the best medicine for troubled mind is to spend time with the one you love. I mean, not love, uh- like, the one, wait that doesn't sound any better.

On the other side, if I did tell Mimi this she would finally get to know who I am, and that's all I really want, is for her to finally know who I am.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

A silence had fallen on the two of us. It wasn't and awkward silence, it never was, never is, never will be. Well, I hope not. I decided to break the silence, "Mimi?" I asked nervously, I hope I don't beak out in hives or something, I'm so nervous.

"Yeah?" she asked tiredly, but she still knew what was going on.

"I don't know what happened earlier, and you don't have to tell me, but there's something I think you should know…"

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Joe, what is it? Spit it out don't keep me waiting" she told me playfully and full of glee. You'd never know that the Mimi that I picked up was the same Mimi that was now getting up and coming to sit next to me! Oh no, this can't be good.

"Well, Mimi, the thing is, I'm not one for words but, I like you, I like you a lot, and, I want you to really know who I am, I want to be more than a friend of yours"

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Mimi remained silent, the look on her face told me that she was expecting it, but at the same time it came as a shock to her. She didn't say anything; she just pressed her rosy red lips up to mine as we shared in a passionate kiss. All the feelings for her that I ad kept inside of me came pouring out into that kiss, that one single moment of fiery passion.

This, I know for sure, will be a moment to remember, and one that will last a lifetime.

_I just want you to know who I am_

So, that's my Valentines Day fic, hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write for my first Jyoumi.

Please leave a review and have a very happy Valentines Day, whether you spend it alone or with someone you love.


End file.
